I Love You
by Tensaiga
Summary: As you stand at the podium looking back at the years that you’ve endured there are some people that you can’t help but remember forever. The people that mean the world to you… you’ll like it trust me
1. I Love You

**Title:** I Love You…

**Type:** One – Shot (maybe)

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Undefined

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **1858

**Pages:** 4

**Summary:** As you stand at the podium looking back at the years that you've endured there are some people that you can't help but remember forever. The people that mean the world to you… (you'll like it trust me)

* * *

Kagome looked into the giant crowd of bobbing heads with a wide smile on her beautiful tan face. Many clapped and awaited the next speaker to eagerly come to the podium and present their speech that he/ she had worked very hard on. There was a loud roar of clapping as Kagome found herself walking towards the podium. Her feet guided her all the way and before she knew it she was standing in front of the many people that were present. "I know that many of you came out here today to see your children, grandchildren, brothers or sisters. To see them get his diploma that would give you proof that they graduated from high school." 

There were many cheers as the people who could relate to what Kagome was saying. It felt as if they understood what she was trying to get through to them without even having to explain it. "It was a long time ago that things weren't always this cheerful. Maybe for some people freshman year was when they had the most problems compared to all the other years. There is just getting around school because it's a new place with new things and you aren't exactly sure what's right and what's wrong. I'm not saying that only that was the problem. Some probably had problems getting the grades that they wanted, or in some cases the grades their parents wanted. As we all know that getting used to taking a new kind of test is hard and takes a while to adjust to. Still what people don't understand is that I also want to acknowledge that there are other kinds of problems that people were faced with such as friendships, and love."

Behind her Kagome could hear some "you got that right" and "boy was that a tough year." "Still the most vivid memory that I had was when I was stuck in the middle between many pairs of friendships. Where I didn't know what to do. How are you supposed to uphold a friendship with two people when one hates the other? It's pretty difficult if I do say so myself. That's when I remember coming back to the really old friends I had and telling them about my problems. At first it was okay but then they eventually got annoyed of the fact that I always had problems and they were the _lucky _one's to end up hearing about them."

There were a few snickers from people as Kagome sarcastically said the sentence. "It actually made me feel a little bad. Truthfully this isn't what I'm supposed to be talking about. I'm supposed to be talking about how all our years in school have been wonderful, and to thank the parents for supporting us during out hard times, but if I don't say this now I don't think I'll ever be able to say it again. I'm supposed to be the _perfect_ one. The one with the perfect life, but even I have flaws and I'm going to set things straight right here right now."

There were some gasps from the crowd and some cheers from the other rebels of the school. "I am Kagome Higurashi. At first in Elementary school I had a wonderful time with one of my closest friends and a few friends along the way. In middle school it was even better because I made a mortal enemy who soon became my friend. He's awesome even if most people think he's low, and a little oblivious. He's a bad boy as most people call him because he's not perfect and he's not _that_ mean. Well he could've fooled me in freshman year."

Kagome starred at the now quiet crowd, feeling happy to get this load off of her chest. It felt like this was her only chance to reveal the most important detail in her life that no one knew about. If she didn't do this now there would be no more chances because after this it's good - bye. "At first my friends encouraged me go for him. That I should go for whomever I wanted, but as the years progressed and he never answered to anything I had to say I felt a little heart broken. Was it me? Was it my fault? He just continued to act like the close friend he was. He'd call me sometimes over the summer you know just to keep in touch, and maybe an email every now and then."

Tears came to Kagome's eyes as a memory hit her like a ton of bricks. It wasn't that long ago. Three years? Who would've thought that three years would go by so fast? That yesterday was when they walked the halls of this school as freshman?

_Kagome slept in her bed when she heard her cell phone making noises. She quickly awoke to see her cell phone flashing with a familiar id name. Quickly Kagome picked it up hoping that no one had awoken in the house. "Hello?" she answered even though she already knew who it was._

_"Hey. How's it going?" was the reply from the person on the other line._

_"I don't know… I miss you though. When are you coming back?" Kagome asked the person. _

_"In a month. About 2 weeks before school starts. What are you thinking about?" asked the caller._

_"Nothing really. Except that… never mind what about you?" Kagome asked quickly changing the subject from her to the caller._

_"Just thinking about how things will be…" answered the caller with a sigh._

_"I know what you mean…" Sighed Kagome as well. _

_High School is supposed to fun. That's what everyone says. So why did she feel as if something was wrong? That someone wasn't giving her the full story?_

"They say high school is fun. That's it the best time in your life, and for many that's true. High School is what they always dreamed about. For me it wasn't the same way. I felt hatred towards a few friends. In specific would be two. The first one is a girl. I helped her a little bit with her boyfriend. He's a great guy but you know what? She spends time with other guys instead of her own boyfriend. She'll deny it, saying that she isn't and that she loves her boyfriend, then how come she always spends so much time with the guy I like? He's also to blame. Why does _he_ wait for her every single day after class when he knows that she has a boyfriend? Why does _he_ like her when he doesn't realize that I'm always waiting for him hoping that somehow he'll understand and come to me for once instead of always going to _her_?"

Kagome's smiling face turned into a frown, with anger burning in her eyes. "Why is when _she_ already has someone who loves her that she goes for _him?_ I can't say that she's a bad person, because truthfully she really is nice, but then there are times when I have to draw the line. Why is it that _he_ let her get so close to him when I spent about 2 years getting to where I was at the begging of freshman year? He gave her whatever she wanted. She wanted his cell phone number and bam there you go. She got as close as she could to him to the point where I feel like a nobody. Am I truly that bad of a person?"

Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as Kagome sniffed trying to keep them in. "Why is it that _I_ always have to work harder then others to get the same thing? Why is it that _I_ have to work so hard to get the same friendship that _she_ has when he's known me longer? Do you think that it's fair to me? He calls her more. Talks to her more. Ditches me the second he sees her. Is it fair to me? What did I do to get the treatment I got? To be ignored, ditched, and be treated so that I felt like I was a nobody? I'm always the problem for my friends aren't I? That maybe if I never existed in their lives then this wouldn't be the same way. That maybe they'd be happier. Is that what they truly want?"

There were a few gasps. Kagome heard people were heard whispering "I never knew" and "Wow this is what you call letting out the truth." "Well you know what? I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for making you sad. I'm sorry for making you miserable. I'm sorry for ruining your life. I'm sorry for being there, and I'm sorry for always trying to make you happy."

By now the tears fell freely from Kagome's eyes. "I know that I've made things horrible for you by telling you about my problems and doing all the things I have. I know you don't like me much. I know I'm not pretty. I know I'm not smart, but at least I try to do something to make you happy instead of just groveling at your feet. All I _ever_ asked for was maybe a hug here and there or maybe even just a hi of acknowledgment. Still you can't do that either can you?"

Kagome took her papers and threw them onto the ground. "There is only one thing that I didn't hate myself for doing, and that is loving because the truth is. The truth that I want the world to know is that _I Love You Inuyasha._ I love you."

After saying those words Kagome stepped down from the podium and walked off the stage towards the rest room to wash her face. It felt good to get this all out. Even if it was to the entire public and plus her mom was watching so there would be some questions when she got home, but oh well. After washing her face Kagome out and there was a loud cheering and clapping coming from the audience. A teacher came up to her with a smiling face. "I think your audience wants an encore."

Kagome smiled back and headed towards the stage once more and the audience quieted down. "Hi everyone. I'm back. There is just one more thing I want to say. We shouldn't be mourning, everyone give a clap for the class of 2009!"

**I think it's kinda happy don't you? I actually like this a lot. You can obviously tell that her is supposed to be Kikyo and the guy is supposed to be Inuyasha. Hey review and tell me what you think. K? Tell me if I should add like another chapter or two or something! bye! **


	2. Hi Everyone!

Hey guys,

I know I haven't written in a really long time but I just wanted to let you know that I will update soon. I have been working on this website that I made and I would really like it if you guys could even check it out. It's a writing website where you can post stories sorta like fanfiction, I suppose. Then again there's a lot of website like fanfiction. lol. Can you guys check it out? Maybe even post a story or something k?

http// www. justexpressing. com

Tensaiga


End file.
